Everything Lost
by PizzaCatDavid
Summary: RATED 15: CONTAINS SWEARING AND MILD VIOLENCE. Chica has a skiing accident, making her lose feelings in her legs, intense therapy and treatment, is she strong enough to cope...? And is Foxy...cheating on her? Cover image by Christian2099
1. Lost Joy

**Everything Lost**

 **NOTES: This has nothing to do with the Interview series OR anything to do with No Longer Alone, this is a brand new story.**

 **Timeline doesn't matter, nor does the Bite of 87 exist.**

 **Bonnie is a girl, problems? You see, that's the whole point of a fanfiction, you take control of the characters and make them how you want.**

 **I don't own the characters they belong to Scott Cawthon.**

 **AU: Humanized animals, flesh and blood, though they DO look similar to their game counterpart. (Toy Versions…and of Course, Foxy)**

 **Don't like what you read, that's fine…tell me why with constructive criticism.**

 **If you feel this story has been done before, please let me know...the last thing I want to do is copy other people's work.**

 _ **CHICA'S POV.**_

I was having fun…so much fun with my boyfriend, Foxy, we've been going out for years and this was our first holiday together…we descided to take a skiing holiday together as it was something completely different…I've never skied before…it did look fun and I was excited…at the time…

…and then within seconds…my joy was ruined…within seconds my life had turned upside down.

I just…simply lose control…I was going so fast, I couldn't stop…I…I got scared…I couldn't stop…

I heard Foxy call my name, his voice echoed with fear…but it was only a voice and this didn't stop me from going faster and faster down the slope…

How did this happen? Me and Foxy were on the beginner's slope, far less dangerous…and yet…I skied away from my group…I…I couldn't stop…

I looked back quickly…Foxy was coming for me but he was stopped by some ski instructors…one was coming after me…

I gasped…the snow seemed to disappeared from my feet…I was flying, I screamed…I swear my life flashed before me…my parents taking me to the park…my first day at school…playing Mary in the nativity play…going to Florida…college…my first crush…and then Foxy, oh my Foxy…I thought I was going to die…

Everything slowed down…like time had paused to process my thoughts…my thoughts of fear…the snow falling just fragments staying still…I had to admit it was beautiful for a short second…then I saw rocks…only they were getting closer to me…I then I saw the sky…it then accured to me I was spinning…again, all was very slow…

…the rocks got closer…I drew a tear from my eyes…it flew off my cheek…I closed my eyes…I didn't want to die…please God…no…why now…? I had everything…seconds till the rocks would kill me…and now…I was going to lose everything…

A quick impact on my legs…and some snapping sounds…and then darkness…

…

I thought I was dead…I woke up with bright light…yet everything was all fuzzy…I moaned…as my eyes tried to focus…a cat in a white uniform…that was the first thing I saw as my eyes adjusted…he was looking over me…and smiled at me…he was handsome I had to admit…but he wasn't my Foxy…though it was good to see a friendly face, I thought I was in heaven…

"Hello, Chica" he said soothingly. He didn't say anything else…I guess he wanted to see if I could respond…I could only respond with an "Mmm…" with a slight discomfort. His reaction was a good though…I guess he was happy I was awake.

"How are you feeling?" he asked…

I put my hand on my head…it was throbbing…

"Uuuhh…h-headache…" I said…

"I'm not surprised" he said with sympathy and slight humour. "You had a nasty fall…it's a miracle your still alive…anyone else and then it would've been light outs…"

I just simply moaned…I know I was lucky…but the pain didn't convince me much…at the time…

I turned my head, even though it throbbed like hell, I still wanted to see my surroundings…everything was still a little fazy but I could work out the outline on most stuff…windows, a chair…flowers, cards on the bedside table…I then noticed something on the floor…it was blue at first, I couldn't make out what exactly it was…I forced my eyes closed and opened them to refocus…it was a jacket, it was defiantly a blue jacket…and the only person I know who wears blue is my best friend…Bonnie…

I guess she came for a visit and left her jacket here…or unless she's still here and just popped out for a second…

I knew right then I was in a hospital bed…but it still didn't stop me from asking a rhetorical question…"W-Where…am I?"

The cat doctor was writing something on his clipboard…"You're in a hospital, your quite safe"

So many questions…so many questions needed answering.

"How long have I…?"

"Nearly a week now" he said.

"Wh-What…? A…WEEK…?" Ah, yes…I whimpered in pain, that throbbing head doing the trick…but the worst was coming from my legs…no wait, what pain? I-I…couldn't feel my legs…I panicked…

"My…My legs…I…."

"I need you to calm down, Chica…" he said again in his soothing voice…"The key is not to panic"

"But…but, my-…"

"I'm afraid the fall has caused to you lose feelings from your waist down…"

My eyes widen…"My…w-waste…? I'm…paralyzed…?" I pulled over my covers to reveal that my both my legs were in a cast…and metal sharp plates through my skin…

"I'm afraid your legs are…broken too…" he said, disappointingly.

"Oh…G-God…" I whimpered…"Broken l-legs…and…and paralyzed…?"

"No, not fully…you can still use your arms…you must realise how lucky you are, Chica" He said, as he continued. "It couldn't been a lot worse"

"How could this be better…?" I said, as starting to cry…I could feel my eyes watering.

He looked at me and smiled, folding his arms. "That you…didn't die" He then looked at the clipboard. "Most cases like this…some would be fully paralyzed, having no function to their body at all…and worse, they would die straight away…your very lucky, trust me…"

I understood what he said…but it wasn't about anyone else, it was about me…and how I felt about it…I just…didn't feel lucky…

"Right…" he said. "I'll go get some pain killers for you, they will help. We will need to discuss what we can do for you next…but someone is dying to see you…he hasn't left your side all week…I'll tell him your awake".

He smiled again and put the clipboard at the end of my bed…he then left, closing the door behind him. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling…

I was about to cry…again…

Just then I heard the door force open, I heard a gruff and looked…it was Foxy, he smiled back at me, tears coming out of his eyes, I was so glad to see him…I whimpered and just wanted a hug.

"Oh, my Lass…my beautiful lass!" he cried and gave me a huge hug…I tried to force myself up…but I couldn't move…the waste down was like a weight added on to me…but Foxy carefully and gently pulled me up…I embraced him…I was so glad to feel his warm fur against my feathers…I cried into him…

"I thought…you'd never wake up, me lass…"

"Oh Foxy…I was so scared…I-I was…s-so…scared…I thought I was gonna…"

"Ssshh, my lass" he said "It be alright now, lass…ol' Foxy's got ye.." I loved his gruff voice and was so happy to hear again…I'd never seen him this upset…but…then again, I'd be the same way if it happened to Foxy.

The hug was wonderful and it felt like forever staying in his embrace. He then looked into my eyes, my sore wet eyes…and I looked into his…he gently wiped a tear away from my cheek with his finger…I was just…so happy to see him…

"I thought I lost ye…" he said, sadly. "I thought I lost me treasure…"

I found that really sweet when he calls me treasure…

But I just wished the doctor would come back with those pain killers….my head was starting to hurt, it made me wonder why I wasn't already on morphine…only a drip and heart monitor…doing it's one note "beeps" to every beat of my heart…I hated seeing my own heart beat like that…it weirded me out…but as Foxy was with me…I didn't mind at the time…

…

Well, that's it…I'm up to date now…it was yesterday when I awoke…right now I'm just waiting to see what the doctor says next…Foxy's been with me all this time…I love him so much…

And yet…I haven't seen Bonnie…nor has she come to pick up her jacket…it's still on the floor, it's slightly bugging me why no one has picked it up…

…maybe I'll ask Foxy about it…I'm just…slightly surprised she hasn't pick it up yet…

 **NOTES: Not sure when I'll upload next chapter…as I'm also currently writing "These Purple Hands" and doing an Animal Crossing story (Yet to be uploaded).**


	2. Jealous

**Everything Lost**

 **NOTES: This chapter (Some of it) is set the day Chica and Foxy left for their holiday.**

 _ **BONNIE'S POV.**_

After what felt like hours saying our goodbyes to Chica and Foxy as they went on their holiday...I drove back home feeling upset…you see, I drove them to the airport and it felt really awkward…for months now I had feelings for Foxy, really strong feelings for him…but I could never get in the way of Chica…or their relationship, she was my best friend afteral.

So, in some way it was good that they were out of the picture, even if it was only for two weeks to clear my head…maybe get my mind of Foxy…but…I didn't…I couldn't…

I was jealous…

I was jealous that Chica could have a guy like Foxy, who was handsome, sweet and kind but had a little danger to him…then again, it didn't surprise me…Chica was, of course, beautiful herself…

Oh, I was really jealous of Chica…her beautiful looks, that perfect curvy waist…wonderful personality…everything a girl would dream of looking like. Perfect golden body…

At times I would fantasize myself being with her, privately…but…it was Foxy who I would think about the most…

I hated Chica for that…she always got the man she wanted…it really confused me that she didn't show-off her figure as much…considering how perfect she was, instead she was happy making pizza's in the Emporium where we work together…I'd admit…they are pretty good…and yet…my hatred for her grows each passing day…just because she has my Foxy…

I've noticed the way he looks at me…and the way he smiles…I like to think he's X-raying me…and normally I do a seductive pose as a tease…but it's that yellow perfect bitch he likes…

…I can't believe I'm saying this about my friend…I don't mean to call her a bitch…no, wait…I…I do…you see? My hatred is still growing…

When Foxy and Chica asked me to take them to the airport, I wanted to decline…but…Chica used her puppy dog eye look…and Foxy…well, I'd do anything for Foxy…anything…he want him so bad!

Why does Chica have to have all the glory, why does she always get what she wants…huh, she's too perfect to be a whore…to innocent…she's to…nice…

Anyway…I eventually agreed to take them to the airport…Freddy couldn't do it, God knows why…to be honest, he loved his emporium and wouldn't dare leave it during opening times…I had to ask Freddy if it was okay to take them…"Yes" he simply said, it wasn't busy anyway.

Ah crap, so here we go, it's started…silence, all throughout the journey…except the few times that Chica was excited about the holiday…I would look in the rear mirror…my eyes reverting to it time to time and I would see Foxy was starting out the window…he looked bored, how odd as it was his idea to go in the first place, I wanted to ask what was up but from what I've learnt about him is if he's in a deep-thought like expression, it's just best to leave it…it was minutes before the airport I looked into the mirror again and this time he was smiling at me…I smiled back weakly…I wish I knew what he was thinking…maybe he…maybe he was thinking of me…? I like to think he was…

Chica was bouncing with excitement…God, how annoying…

Like I said earlier…it felt like hours before those two left at the gates…

I hugged Chica and told her to have fun…I was lying to be fair…

But then…when Foxy hugged me, it felt…natural and he was so warm…I tightened my grip on him…and he did the same back to me…

"Come on Foxy, our holiday awaits" chirped the chicken shit. I didn't want this hug to end. Foxy kissed me on the cheek and then followed Chica to the boarding gates…

*Sigh* I hate to admit it…but I really hope Chica has an accident or anything to ruin her holiday…

I'm just…jealous…green with envy…I just want Chica's world to come crashing down…and then maybe…one day, Foxy will be with me…I'm not one to get in the way, hopefully something will happen…

Huh, some friend I am…at least I can admit that…I just…want what she's got…and that's Foxy, that's all…and…I-I think Foxy is thinking the same thing…

I don't ask for much…but what I want is a big ask…I'm sure it'll work out with me and Foxy…I'm sure…things will turn upside down for Chica. Soon, I hope…

 _ **PRESENT DAY.**_

Chica was laying in bed, her head was turning, she started moaning in her sleep, her face contorted of confusion and fear.

 _Oh Foxy…I've got you now…_

 _L-Lass…p-please not h-here…_

 _What's the matter Foxy? The thought of getting caught worrying you…_

 _This…b-be not right…_

 _She doesn't deserve you…_

 _Please, Lass…n-not here…wh-what if she wakes up…?_

 _Then we'll let her watch!_

Just then Chica shot up, almost screaming…but then pain surrounded her whole body, it took her a few seconds to realize where she was.

 **FOXY:** Chica? Lass?

 **CHICA:** OOOOooooh God…oooww.

 **FOXY:** I'll…g-get the nurse…

 **CHICA:** No…( _Hisses in pain_ ) No, it's…a-alright Foxy, I just had a…nightmare…I-I think…

 **FOXY:** You sure, lass?

 **CHICA:** Yeah…yeah…I was just…dreaming.

 **FOXY:** Ye worried me, Chica lass…

 **CHICA:** ( _Lies back down_ ) Although…it felt real…like a memory than a…dream…

 **FOXY:** I…I wouldn't worry about it…

Chica then looks down at the blue jacket still on the floor, she huffs in annoyance.

 **CHICA:** She still hasn't come by and picked up her jacket then?

 **FOXY:** What ye on about, Chica? Bonnie hasn't been here yet.

 **CHICA:** Well…what about the jacket. ( _Points at it_ ) Down there…

Foxy's eyes widen…he then quickly picks as if trying to hide it but it was rather pointless considering Chica acknowledged the fact it was here.

 **FOXY:** I…I…I was using it…

 **CHICA:** You…?

 **FOXY:** Aye, Lass…it be a wee bit chilly outside…

 **CHICA:** But it is Bonnie's jacket, right…?

 **FOXY:** Aye,..aye tis is…I be borrowing it…just for the time being…

Chica shrugs, believing every word Foxy was saying…she sighed as Foxy breathed with a sigh of relief. Chica just stared at the blank white ceiling…it was a strange silence until she broke it.

 **CHICA:** Foxy…?

 **FOXY:** ( _Closes his eyes_ ) Aye…l-lass…

 **CHICA:** I just…( _Almost teary eyed_ )…I just want to go home…

 **FOXY:** ( _Opens them. He sighs again_ ) I know ye do, Chica, I know ye do…

 **NOTES: Short chapter but then again, it'll be a short story.**


	3. Therapy Begins

**Everything Lost**

 **NOTES: This chapter contains swearing, I may need to rate this M but I think it's safe as T-Rated for now.**

 _ **3 MONTHS LATER**_

Chica can now wiggle her toes, but still unable to walk, legs are repairing slowly.

 _ **6 MONTHS LATER**_

Intense therapy finally starts.

 _ **A WEEK LATER**_

Chica was wheeled into the room where recovering patients begin their daily exercises and therapy. Chica looked drained and tried but it was necessary to get her to walk again, she didn't want to be wheel chair bound forever but found it incredible hard, which he knew about...although her legs are mended bone wise, she still complained of the numbness in her legs. The cat doctor, named Spritz helped her the best he could, always full of support and encouragement...but all Chica ever wanted was Foxy to be with her, as the months went by he didn't to visit her as much...everyday became five and then eventually it became just a few days...sometimes it would only be hours...he would say it was because of work, which in a sense was true as June and July were busy months full of Birthdays, celebrations and other fun events...but Chica couldn't help but think it was more than that...Bonnie rarely came and always then started to question their friendship and if Bonnie did come over it felt so...weird and awkward. Chica then lost her thoughts as Dr Spritz began to speak.

 **SPRITZ:** Ok Ms Chica...shall we start?

 **CHICA:** I...can't do this...

 **SPRITZ:** Yes, you can. You can do this.

 **CHICA:** No, I can't.

 **SPRITZ:** I believe you can. Here, let me help.

Before Chica could answer, the doctor wrapped his arms around her and gently lifed her up, he put his full support on her and she would moan, she hated putting weight on her legs considering she could hardly move them...though she could stand it wouldn't be for long. The doctor grabbed a zimmer frame, Chica held on tight...the doctor kept hold of Chica, just in case.

 **SPRITZ:** There you go.

 **CHICA:** Please...I...I can't...

 **SPRITZ:** Your standing now, not many people can after an accident like yours.

 **CHICA:** I know but...i-it hurts...it feels...weird...

 **SPRITZ:** It's going to, Ms Chica...that's why we do this, to get your self confidence back.

 **CHICA:** I've lost it...

 **SPRITZ:** But your doing so well...if you could do just one step-

 **CHICA:** ( _Shakes her head_ ) No...

 **SPRITZ:** One step, that's all.

 **CHICA:** I FUCKING CAN'T! ( _The doctor was taken back_ ) I CAN'T, OKAY, I JUST CAN'T! IT'S HARD...YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE! BEING STUCK IN THIS HOSPITAL TWENTY FOUR FUCKING HOURS A DAY! NOT SEEING YOUR FRIENDS...( _Starts crying_ ) Or...or your boyfriend not coming to visit you every day...I just feel alone...I just feel like...I've lost everything...( _The doctor just stares at her sympathically, listening to her every word_ ) I...just...don't have what it takes...I...I-I don't...( _Her words are lost through the crying_ )...if I knew it'd be like this...then, I would've taken death...I'm not strong enough for this...I can't cope...I can't stand it anymore...

 **SPRITZ:** But you haven't lost everything...if anything you've gained something...

 **CHICA:** ( _Sniffs_ ) What? What have I gained?

 **SPRITZ:** A second chance.

Chica took these words in, yes, she was given a second chance but at a price...she knew the doctor was only helping but she felt he could go help someone important than her. In fact, she had seen this doctor more everyday than she did with Foxy...though it was only a patient doctor relationship, pretty much formal. Though she saw this doctor everyday, she didn't know anything about him, Except for his name...and that she never seen a lovely black cat with white line over his face...Chica then sighed, breathing heavily through her cries...she wanted to wipe her tears but would lose balance, Dr Spritz noticed this and pulled a clean tissue out of a packet from his pocket.

 **SPRITZ:** Here...let me.

He gently wipes a tear from Chica's yellow cheek...she looked him in the eyes, his eyes were averted only because he wanted to make sure every tear was gone...but then he looked into her eyes as well...he could see the frustration and sadness in her eyes...he cleared his throat, he never seen such beautiful eyes up close...at least not ones from a patient.

 **SPRITZ:** Let me help you sit down.

Chica was surprised by this as she thought he would keep persuading her to do her exercise, it was kind of out of routine, maybe he did give up on her...but instead she sat her down in her wheelchair and pulled up a beanbag comfort chair and sat in front of her. Chica looked in puzzlement...then the doctor took a deep breath, he had such a weird sly smile...

 **SPRITZ:** Everyday here in this hospital is never the same day, most work places it's "Same day, different shit" but not here...there's always something that changes the routine...it could be as someone simply breaking a finger or...telling somebody their...gonna die from a deadly disease. My days consist of telling someone how long they have to live...or watching a child die in front of their parents...Children who will never experience the wonders of being an adult...or children who'll never be like other kids...my job is the hardest job in the world and when I started...I thought I'd never be able to cope, that it'll get the best of me...and some days, I've cried myself, on my own. Do you know how long I've worked here? ( _Chica shakes her head_ ) Nearly twelve years...and honestly, it never gets any easier...my job is to keep people alive, keep people's hopes, finding the best solutions...it's hard. ( _Chica looks down, understanding his point_ ) But...( _She looks up and see's he's smiling_ ) I've have some good days here, wonderful in fact...

 **CHICA:** Like what...?

 **SPRITZ:** ( _Still smiling_ ) Well...the birth of a newborn child, saving a person's life...( _Looks Chica in the eyes_ ) Seeing a beautiful girl get back on her feet after all the suffering she's endured and becoming...a miracle.

Chica was welling up again but this time she smiled and blushed at the same time. She quickly tried to hide her tears by wiping them but the doctor noticed easily and chuckled.

 **CHICA:** ( _Sniffs_ ) I'm sorry...

 **SPRITZ:** Don't be sorry, Ms Chica...

 **CHICA:** No, I'm sorry...I've just been selfish. I forget their are people suffering and need your help...I'm just moaning when really...I should be lucky...

 **SPRITZ:** It's perfectly understandable, you are only just recovering...I can certainly understand the frustration you must be going through. ( _Sighs_ ) Look, we don't have to do this now but when-

 **CHICA:** No, I'll do it.

 **SPRITZ:** Excuse me.

 **CHICA:** I want to do this...I just needed to get back to reality...I know I can do this...I want to walk again.

 **SPRITZ:** ( _Smiles_ ) I'm glad to hear that, Ms Chica. I knew you were strong.

Chica smiles and blushes again. The doctor stands up and again pus his arm around her and gently picks her up for support.

 _ **MEANWHILE, BACK AT THE PIZZA PARLOR.**_

Foxy was in the kitchen, since Chica was in the hospital, he was given the cooking duties, he wasn't bad at it either...he looked at a couple of books and just simply read the instructions, he messed up a few times but was definitely getting the hang of it. He started cutting up some red peppers with his hook hand...Bonnie was leaning at the door watching him. She stared at his backside, licking her lips...she then slowly walked up to Foxy and put her hands on his waste...he then jolted and quickly turned around, this made Bonnie back off a little.

 **BONNIE:** Hey, now sweetie, chill it's just me...

 **FOXY:** Not now, lass...

 **BONNIE:** Aww, is my hunky pirate a sexy chef now. ( _Puts her hands on his chest, stroking his red fur_ ) Mmmm...fancy cooking me up...

Foxy moves her hands away, he clearly didn't want to play Bonnie's games. He started to growl.

 **FOXY:** Don't test me, lass...

 **BONNIE:** You've been avoiding me all week...

 **FOXY:** What we did was wrong, Lass!

 **BONNIE:** ( _Seductive_ ) It didn't feel wrong to me...it felt sooooooo right, mmm! I didn't hear you complain...all...those...times

 **FOXY:** Nevertheless! ( _Gets back to his chopping_ )

 **BONNIE:** ( _Chuckles_ ) Nevertheless, huh? Is that all you have to say? ( _Foxy doesn't reply_ ) Have you told her yet?

 **FOXY:** ( _Stops chopping and sighs_ ) She...she doesn't need to know...

 **BONNIE:** Oh, this is to good! Not telling your girlfriend...if she's even that now...

 **FOXY:** ( _Turns around. Angry_ ) YE HER FRIEND! BEST FRIEND!

 **BONNIE:** Oh man, I wonder how sexually frustrated she is...being unable to feel...? What a shame.

 **FOXY:** ( _Grabs Bonnie and pushes her against the wall_ ) DON'T TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT, LASS!

 **BONNIE:** ( _Whimpers but tries to stay calm_ ) You wanted it as well...it's...as much your fault as it is mine. We both...wanted it. We were made for each other, Foxy...like I said, I never heard you complain...

Foxy growled and then raised his hook slamming it into the wall inches from Bonnie's head, Bonnie yelp, gasping at the sight of the hook near her.

 **FOXY:** There is no US, ye got that...lass?

 **BONNIE:** For now...

Foxy stared angrily into Bonnie's eyes, he pulled his hook hand from the wall and snorted, he then turned to leave the kitchen. Bonnie got her breath backed but called out to Foxy, a little angry herself now.

 **BONNIE:** If you don't tell her...I will, Foxy!

Foxy stopped in his tracks, he turned and looked at Bonnie, who stood up...producing a wicked smile on her face. Foxy could tell she wasn't bluffing...he then grunted and left the kitchen, leaving Bonnie to chuckle to herself. She then went over to the counter where Foxy was making the pizza...she picked it up and then dropped it on the floor. She sarcastically gasped putting a hand over her mouth...sarcastically pretending it was an accident.

 **BONNIE:** Whoops!

She then steps on the messed up pizza and walks out the kitchen.

 **NOTES: It's a little cheesy but I kinda liked writing this chapter. Juggling three stories, so not sure when I'll update again.**


	4. Improvement

**Everything Lost**

 **NOTES: Some swearing but not much.**

 _ **FEW WEEKS LATER.**_

Chica was slowly making some progress, if only a little…a few shuffles no longer than a few centimetres but it was a vast improvement than just sitting in the wheelchair…but most days it would still hurt, the pain would rush up her pain…the metal plates in her legs would scrape the bone but this was due to the fact they were new, they had not been used…the tissue around her legs was still developing and every time she could move her legs…it would stretch the new skin, it stung, it hurt…it would even make her cry…but Dr Spritz was so encouraging it gave her hope and support she truly wanted to hear. Chica could move her feet, scuffling no longer than the length of a matchstick…but it was something. She kept most of her weight on the bars beside her…she still had to use the zimmer-frame but it was good to see her trying something different.

 **SPRITZ:** This is good, Ms Chica, really good.

 **CHICA:** ( _Chuckles slightly_ ) It…won't get me far in a marathon though, will it?

 **SPRITZ:** ( _Chuckles himself_ ) No but it's a start.

Chica looked into the doctor's eyes, he did the same, he gulped a little and this made Chica giggle and blush a little, the same happening to Dr Spritz.

 **SPRITZ:** _*Ahem*_ So…uh…so, Ms Chica…try…t-try to bend your legs for me…

Chica blinked and looked at her legs, she tried lifting them but it was hard, it felt like she was chained to a heavy iron ball, she whimpered…she moaned…she bit her lips.

 **SPRITZ:** Don't force yourself, Ms Chica, do it gently…slowly…

Chica nodded but it just felt the same, she couldn't do it but it was a good effort, she started to sweat, it really was hard work. Dr Spritz knelled down, then gently grabbed Chica's foot…her heart skipped…his hands were warm and very gently…though it was hard to move her legs, let alone feel the floor sometimes…she could feel that, like he had healing powers…

 **SPRITZ:** I'm going to push your leg up, please tell me when it starts hurting…

 **CHICA:** ( _Blushing_ ) O-Okay…

The doctor slowly and gently pushes Chica's leg up, she winches and bits her lip, it didn't hurt…but after a few painless seconds, it shot up her back.

 **CHICA:** ( _In pain_ ) AHHH!

The doctor stops and slowly puts her legs down.

 **SPRITZ:** I'm sorry…

 **CHICA:** No, it's…okay; it was just a bit…much…

 **SPRITZ:** It'll take time…

 **CHICA:** ( _She smiles_ ) Time is what I've got…

The doctor smiles back, he was impressed how much change she progressed, to a girl who seemed to have lost everything to a beautiful girl who got here confidence back.

 **CHICA:** So…uh…have you…?

 **SPRITZ:** ( _Stands up_ ) Yes, Ms Chica…?

 **CHICA:** Do you…have a…uh…( _Blushes even more_ )…do you…have a wife…?

 **SPRITZ:** ( _Chuckles if a little surprised by the question_ ) No, I don't.

 **CHICA:** A…girlfriend…?

 **SPRITZ:** ( _Chuckles again_ ) No…I'm gay…( _Chica looks at him, a little upset_ ) I'm joking…I'm straight…

 **CHICA:** Oh…(Laughs awkwardly) Thank God…no, uh...I…I mean…

 **SPRITZ:** It's fine, really. No, I'm single…I had a girlfriend but…well, things didn't work out…my job would…get in the way…so, she dumped me…

 **CHICA:** Oh, I'm…s-sorry, I shouldn't have asked…

 **SPRITZ:** Ms Chica, it's completely fine…it really is. ( _Sighs a little_ ) I guess you and the fox are…

 **CHICA:** ( _Sighs sadly_ ) Yes…we are, well, at least I think so…it's probably harder for him than it is for me…I…I love him…I just…wonder if he still does for me…

 **SPRITZ:** ( _Smiles_ ) How can anyone say no to a beautiful, strong girl like you…

Chica blushed brightly…she averted her eyes but couldn't help but look at him, she seemed to be glowing, this beautiful black fur and his white striped pattern across his face pouring with beauty. He truly was handsome…

 **CHICA:** You know, doctor…I could say the same thing about you…how can anyone think of dumping you…your…uh…well…( _Still blushing_ )…your very…handsome…I always thought sexy doctors were in ER or Greys At-( _Releases what she's saying. Spritz chuckles_ ) Oh God, again I'm…so sorry…I'm just being silly…

 **SPRITZ:** I said before, it's okay, it's fine. You're not being silly…( _Changes the subject slightly_ ) I'm sure…Foxy, is it, is thinking about you.

 **CHICA:** ( _Sighs_ ) I guess…

With that, Chica got back to trying to walk again…but days like these, she was glad the doctor was with her…she felt safe and secure with him…maybe…growing to like him, if anything it made her question about Foxy…why he didn't come to visit as much and…Bonnie for that matter…where was her best friend?

 _ **A FEW HOURS LATER.**_

Foxy was at the food counter, wiping the surface. The emporium was closed early, due to the fact that they didn't have any special events on and the fact it was a Sunday, which was normally a dull day anyway…also it didn't help that they were short staffed but Foxy didn't mind doing the cooking and cleaning, if anything it got him out of the cove and he would interact with the kids as he's normally back stage…with Chica gone, he got more work but it did get him away from Bonnie, who was the lead guitarist…and sometimes the main entertainer. He didn't want to be anywhere near Bonnie…what he did was wrong, he knew this…he cheated on Chica and yet she still knew nothing about it…and everyday Bonnie would try and seduce Foxy and each time he would push her away and again she would threaten to tell Chica what they got up to…well, it's been a week now since she started these threats and she's done nothing about it…maybe she was just bluffing but Foxy didn't want to take this risk…although he knew he should tell Chica, he couldn't break her heart.

In the corner of his eye, he noticed Bonnie coming towards him…he tried looking away and grumbled under his breath, he knew she'd try again with her seductive moves and speech. He started cursing, though not loud enough for Bonnie to hear.

Bonnie was obviously smiling, Foxy then stopped wiping…Bonnie stretched her arms out and laid on her front of the table, moving slowly…she was biting her lip…then her head in her hands, trying to stare Foxy out…he was avoiding the eye contact.

 **BONNIE:** This brings back memories, doesn't it? The empouirim closed, the middle of the night…then you would kiss me…mmm, the way you would bend me over and come behind me…with a THRUST!

 **FOXY:** Piss off, Bonnie…

 **BONNIE:** How would Chica react…doing what we were doing where her work of field is…this very counter…

 **FOXY:** I'm warning you, lass…back…OFF!

 **BONNIE:** You can ignore me as much as you like, you can be in as much denial as you want…it doesn't change the fact that we had some good times…here…your room…Chica's…

 **FOXY:** I will break ye, Bonnie lass…I swear my soul on it…

 **BONNIE:** A soul? You have no soul. A man who cheats on his girl has no soul…but then again, it's all bullshit, isn't it? You don't love Chica…you love me…you just lust Chica. Lust.

Foxy then chucks the dirt cloth at Bonnie's face and then grabs the back of her head, he slams her face on the counter, and she whimpers…and then brings her face closer to his.

 **FOXY:** Bonnie…lass…we don't want to lose more staff now, do we? Ye will shut ya trap, over wise…I'll make ye walk the plank!

Blood was starting to drip from Bonnie's nose, rolling to her mouth…the pain died down and she chuckled if a little nervously, she licked the blood that was near her mouth. Foxy's threat didn't seem to sink in.

 **BONNIE:** You don't scare me, Foxy…I know you…all to well…

Foxy was about to repeat slamming Bonnie's head on the counter but Freddy entered and Foxy quickly let go of her, she used the cloth to wipe her nose and mouth. Foxy snorted and yet Freddy noticed the red patches on the cloth.

 **FREDDY:** You okay, Bonnie? You're bleeding…

 **BONNIE:** Yes, Freddy…I just…tripped, luckily Foxy was here to help me…( _Frowns at Foxy, Freddy didn't seem to notice_ )

 **FREDDY:** You sure…?

 **BONNIE:** Positive…

 **FREDDY:** Right, okay…good. Anyway, I just wanted a quick word with you guys. I know it's been very hard, for all of us, with Chica being absent…so I'm gonna put a "help wanted" poster up as we can't deal with these events on our own…we need more staff, if only for the big events.

 **BONNIE:** So…we're replacing Chica?

 **FREDDY:** No, not at all, Bonnie. Chica is an asset, we need her when she comes back but just for now, it's a temporary replacement…well, if this person or whoever is good enough I may give it to him or her permanently…but Chica still has a place here, she always will.

 **BONNIE:** ( _Whispers towards Foxy_ ) Shame… ( _Foxy clenches his fist_ )

 **FREDDY:** So, I'll put the advert on as soon as I can. Anyway, I'm off to get some rest…

With that, Freddy walks off. Foxy was about to leave but Bonnie stops him in his tracks.

 **BONNIE:** This…isn't over!

 **FOXY:** As far as I'm concerned, lass, it is!

Foxy pushes Bonnie out the way…he leaves the main restaurant leaving Bonnie on her own…she wipes her nose and then smiles, the blood staining her nice white teeth.

 **BONNIE:** I think I'll make a trip to the hospital to see Chica…it's been a while since I last saw my friend…

 **NOTES: I know I'm making Bonnie a "little" evil but that's just the character in this story I'm afraid, I did warn some might be OTT (Over The Top) or OOP. (Out Of Place) Anyway, thanks for the reviews.**

 **HazaChillzOut, Sparken…These two are brilliant writers…I've read their stuff and it's good, real good…please check them out.**

 **Expect another update soon.**


	5. The Thoughtful Doctor

**Everything Lost**

 **NOTES: I had a great idea for a twist…but I'm not gonna do it…it's to farfetched. Anyway, enjoy this chapter as I won't be able to upload for a while as something has come up…**

 _ **NEXT DAY.**_

Doctor Spritz was wheeling Chica to her room. It was pretty much a successful day and improving very well and slowly. Chica had a smile on her face, it was normally her favourite part of the day seeing Dr Spritz, the only person for the last weeks giving her all the confidence she needed…and yet she'd always get butterflies when he spoke…sometimes they would talk and it seemed, or at least she thinks that the doctor took an interest in her…of course, the worst part of the day was when he had to leave her to see other patients but she understood…it was his job at the end of the day, though each time they saw each other for an exercise session, he seemed to stay a little longer, even if it was seconds leading on to minutes, Chica never wanted him to leave…but at least he would come back…unlike Foxy, who seemed to cut away more days and hours to visit her. Chica still had feelings for Foxy, she loved him but couldn't help if his commitment to her was lost…then again, maybe he's overly busy at the pizza parlour, since she's stuck in hospital…her thoughts were then gone and interrupted by the doctors soothing voice.

 **SPRITZ:** Excellent again, Ms Chica…you are improving vastly!

 **CHICA:** I…I guess I am, aren't I?

 **SPRITZ:** You certainly are. I do understand if it hurts but you must show your legs whose boss.

 **CHICA:** ( _Chuckles but then takes a pause_ ) Why are you so nice to me?

 **SPRITZ:** Uh…w-well, I'm nice to all my patients…

 **CHICA:** I know but…you're really, REALLY nice to me…I also notice you stay longer than usual to our appointment time.

 **SPRITZ:** Well…( _Stops wheeling and looks at Chica, who looks back_ )…as you know, my job mostly consists of telling people bad news…but when I'm with you and I see how…strong willed you are and determined to get better…it's just nice to know that good can happen…especially to a lovely girl like you…( _Chica smiles and blushes_ )…it just makes me want to see you have a normal life and someone like you, deserves it.

 **CHICA:** ( _Giggles_ ) You're…your making me blush…

 **SPRITZ:** ( _Chuckles_ ) Haha, for that, I apologise.

 **CHICA:** No…no, it's lovely to hear. Thank you.

 **SPRITZ:** Your welcome, Ms Chica.

Spritz continues wheeling Chica down the white corridors and ventrally come to Chica's room, he gently wheels her to the room and puts her next to the bed, he walks around and puts his arm around her shoulders.

 **SPRITZ:** I'll lift you into bed now, okay Ms Chica.

Chica nods smiling, she loved this bit, a chance to put her arms around him, maybe even try to hug him. Spritz then gently tucks his arm under her legs…she felt it again, his warm arms against her legs and given her a little jolt…a feeling of excitement. He then counted down to three…he then lifted Chica, careful not to put too much pressure on her legs…he was so gentle and felt like she was rushed of her feet by the man of her dreams, she rested her head against his shoulders…he noticed this and smiled…he then put her on the bed delicately…the mattress sinking onto her weight adding more comfort.

 **SPRITZ:** Is there anything else I can do for you, Ms Chica?

 **CHICA:** Oh, please…just call me Chica.

 **SPRITZ:** ( _Laughs_ ) Chica…is there anything else I can do for you?

 _Take me now, doctor!_

 **CHICA:** No I…believe that's it…

They both stared each other, smiling…Spritz moved his face forward, Chica was doing the same…she closed her eyes…they connected, lips first and Chica opened her mouth for him to access…his tongue slid as it felt hers…then a warm hand against her check, the simple French kiss was full of passion that she had missed…both assessing each other's mouth…warm, loving…beautiful…but the doctor broke the kiss…his voice then had a since a of guilt in it.

 **SPRITZ:** I'm…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…-

 **CHICA:** Oh, please...it's what I want right now…

 **SPRITZ:** No…not while your still going out with Foxy, it's not fair on him…I never want to get in the way of anyone's relationship…

 **CHICA:** ( _Sad_ ) I…don't think he loves me any more…

 **SPRITZ:** I'm sure he does.

 **CHICA:** Then why isn't he here?

 **SPRITZ:** I'm sure he's thinking of you…

Chica couldn't think of a response but was wonderfully surprised how much common sense this male cat had…he again thought of others and not himself…though the kiss felt right.

 **SPRITZ:** I…better go.

 **CHICA:** I'm sorry…if I've made this awkward.

 **SPRITZ:** ( _Smiles at her_ ) You could never do such thing…Ms Chica.

Chica smiles back…but with that, he slowly walked out the room, leaving a sense of guilt and maybe a sense of unprofessionalism. Chica sighed sadly…she had horrible thoughts that she may have made the relationship between her and the doctor awkward…but just then, he popped back, sticking his head through the door…she looked up, a tad surprised to see him come back.

 **SPRITZ:** Would you like to have a coffee with me later?

 **CHICA:** ( _Smiles slightly_ ) But I can't leave the hospital yet…

 **SPRITZ:** I mean at the canteen downstairs…I can wheel you…

 **CHICA:** But…are you allowed to with patients…? Isn't there some sort of rule that you should never get involved with a patient in a relationship form or even a coffee?

 **SPRITZ:** ( _Nods_ ) Yes, there is that but technically you're not a patient when I've finished my shift. I'll just be Spritz, no doctor.

 **CHICA:** Yes…I would love that!

 **SPRITZ:** Great…I'll see you at six then, if I'm not swamped, that is.

 **CHICA:** I can't wait…

Spritz smiles again and leaves the room. Chica couldn't help but get excited…who would've thought she'd have coffee with the best-looking doctor in the building…but then she'd think about Foxy…at the end of the day, it was just a coffee and nothing fancy…she would never cheat on Foxy, though she may have kissed the doctor, it was just a silly move…but couldn't help but feel it was right…still, she couldn't do that to Foxy and in her heart, she hoped Foxy wouldn't cheat on her either…she trusted him.

 _ **OUTSIDE THE HOSPITAL. CAR PARK.**_

Bonnie pulled up to one of the parking bays; she went into neutral and turned the engine off. She looked at the big building; anywhere in one of the hundreds of rooms was Chica, a cripple about to get her heart broken.

 _You're a bitch, Bonnie!_

 **BONNIE:** ( _To herself_ ) She needs to know the truth.

 _You're not helping! Listen to your conscious!_

 **BONNIE:** ( _To herself_ ) But I am…I'm helping her escape from denial.

She then rummages through her blue and white spotted bag, looking for something…she had far too much junk in her bag…but she managed to find her phone. She turned it on and touched screened it to the contacts…"Foxy". She pressed the green button to call him, put it against her ear and could hear the dialling tones…it rang a few times before Foxy answered.

 **FOXY:** Bonnie, lass, stop calling me! I'm not interested.

 **BONNIE:** ( _Ignoring Foxy's comment_ ) I'm here, I'm at the hospital, Foxy. I'm gonna tell her what we did…and aaaaaaallll those times. We'll finally be together now…

 **FOXY:** Lass…w-what…? What are ye…?

 **BONNIE:** Bye, Foxy…

 **FOXY:** Bonnie? BONNIE? YE FUCKING BIT **-**

 ***Beep***

Bonnie hung up…she smiled and looked in the rear mirror, applying her make up. Well, it had been a while since she seen Chica…she wanted to look good.

 **NOTES: Yes, this was rather short but hopefully to the point in this chapter. And my football team is in THE PLAY-OFF FINAL! YES! Other than that, I'm extremely busy and things have come up. Hopefully, have another chapter done soon. For now, take care…**


	6. Bonnie's Truth

**Everything Lost**

 **NOTES: Contains swearing.**

Foxy was again in the kitchen, this time tidying up. He really was starting to miss Chica, her warm feathers pressed against his red fur and the way she would blush when they make love…he truly loved her but knew what he did with Bonnie was wrong…it was just through frustration…and the empty gap Chica would feel and Bonnie was the nearest person to fill it, it was a massive mistake and couldn't believe how weird Bonnie was acting…he didn't love her, he loved Chica…what they did was wrong…and Bonnie was gonna blackmail him…Foxy didn't want to lose Chica…he really didn't…

Foxy was just drying a knife…he saw his reflection in it…it shone through the kitchen lights…but all he could see was betrayal, hatred and hurt…he closed his eyes and bit his lips and then started to growl and just random chucked the kitchen anywhere through anger and guilt…maybe this was fluke but it thudded into a poster, the knife piercing through the paper and stuck in to the wall…it was stuck between Bonnie's eyes…Foxy opened his and saw where the knife landed, amazed at his ability to target such a shot like that, he chuckled to himself…the knife still wobbled through its impact…it got him thinking..

It gave him an idea…

 _No…Foxy…NO! You're not a…_

 _Don't stoop that low…DON'T!_

To have that thought made Foxy shudder with slight horror…why think that? Then again…it would shut Bonnie up…

Just then, Freddy stepped into the kitchen…he looked around and saw Foxy pull the knife from the poster, puzzled he spoke giving Foxy a jump scare.

 **FREDDY:** Foxy, what are you doing?

 **FOXY:** I…I be practicing me new trick for the wee kids…

 **FREDDY:** ( _Looks at the knife_ ) Knife throwing…?

 **FOXY:** Aye…

 **FREDDY:** A tad dangerous, isn't it?

 **FOXY:** I'm a professional, Freddy, me lad…and danger be my middle name…

 **FREDDY:** ( _Shakes his head_ ) Right…anyway, have you seen Bonnie…

 **FOXY:** ( _Frowns at the name_ ) No, laddie…can't say I have…

 **FREDDY:** Christ, she's supposed to help me set up the stage. Oh, never mind…I'll do it myself, if you see her, send her my way, will you?

 **FOXY:** Aye, Freddy…I will…

With that, Freddy left the room…Foxy was starting to despise that name, it started to boil his blood…as if on cue, the phone in his pocket was going off, he wasn't one to use mobiles but he figured it'd be handy to have one…though all he keeps getting is texts and annoying phone calls from Bonnie…he looked at the phone and alas…it was her…he sighed…he was gonna hang up but figured to answer it and tell her to stop all this…he answered the call.

 **FOXY:** Bonnie, lass, stop calling me! I'm not interested.

 ** _BONNIE:_** _(_ _Ignoring Foxy's comment_ _) I'm here, I'm at the hospital, Foxy. I'm gonna tell her what we did…and aaaaaaallll those times. We'll finally be together now…_

 **FOXY:** Lass…w-what…? What are ye…?

 ** _BONNIE:_** _Bye, Foxy…_

 **FOXY:** Bonnie? BONNIE? YE FUCKING BITCH! I'LL CUT YA! DON'T YE DARE TELL CHICA THAT-…( _Releases Bonnie has hung up_ ) That…wretch…THAT…GOD DAMN IT!

Foxy then runs out the room, he had to get to the hospital as quickly as he could…but if Bonnie was already there, it probably would be to late…still, he had to try…if Chica found out, it would destroy her…considering what she's been through so far…this would be the last straw.

Foxy jumped into his old banger car and sped to the hospital.

 _ **MEANWHILE. AT THE HOSPITAL**_

Bonnie asked at the reception where Chica's room was…the nurse pointed in the direction. Bonnie walked through the corridors…her smile getting wider and wider, she came to a lift and pressed the button…the lift doors opened, a patient was walking out but she didn't have time to wait for pressures seconds and pushed through her…she pressed the button for the floor she wanted…cheesy music playing echoed in her ears...though the tune sounded like it was turning in to words…

 _I can't wait to break her heart_

 _Telling her will fucking be smart_

 _See her cry, let her cry_

 _Then the relationship will die_

 _And Foxy will be mine_

 _Because everything will be fine…_

Bonnie chuckled at her thoughts. The lift dinged, indicated the number floor she was on…she was close…she stepped out and quickly walked to Chica's room, it wasn't hard to find as it was just a few doors down, plus her name was on the front of the door. She looked through the door and saw Chica lying on the bed but reading a book, Bonnie couldn't make out what it was called but pointless information like that didn't matter…Bonnie took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Chica looked up and saw Bonnie waving through the window, Chica smiled as it had been ages since she saw Bonnie. Bonnie stepped in, stretching her arms out, as did Chica, they greeted each other with "How ya doing, Chick" and Oh my God, Bonnie", very girly welcomes like sisters would do…

 **CHICA:** Wow, Bonnie!

 **BONNIE:** Long time no see, Chick!

 **CHICA:** Yes, it has…it has. ( _Looks behind Bonnie_ ) So…uh…is Foxy with you…?

 **BONNIE:** Oh, you don't need that pest, Chica…

 **CHICA:** Oh…it's just I haven't seen him for-

 **BONNIE:** ( _Interrupts her_ ) How are the legs, honey?

 **CHICA:** Uh…oh, uh…getting there, I think. Getting there…

 **BONNIE:** ( _Intrigued_ ) Can you feel anything?

 **CHICA:** Well, a little bit but not much…

 **BONNIE:** I see…( _Looks at the covers where Chica's legs are_ ) Can you feel this?

Bonnie taps gently at first on Chica's legs…Chica didn't budge or jolt.

 **CHICA:** No, Anyway, Bonnie where's-

 **BONNIE:** How about now?

Bonnie slams down hard on Chica's legs, she could feel it this time, it hurt but not that much but enough for Chica to try and move her legs that felt heavy away from Bonnie. She moaned as it felt slightly uncomfortable.

 **CHICA:** Ow…Bonnie! For God sake, don't do that!

 **BONNIE:** ( _Whispers_ ) Foxy's mine…

 **CHICA:** What was that? Nearly months since I've seen you and the first thing you do is a greeting and test to see if my legs work? You know the damage I'm in!

 **BONNIE:** Ah, it was nothing…

 **CHICA:** No, really, what did you say…?

 **BONNIE:** Hmm, okay…I was just saying that your numb legs remind me of Foxy…

 **CHICA:** ( _Puzzled_ ) How do you mean?

 **BONNIE:** That he has…no feelings…for you?

 **CHICA:** ( _Chuckles a little_ ) What…?

 **BONNIE:** You heard me. He has no feelings for you! He's over you…!

 **CHICA:** What…what are you trying to-

 **BONNIE:** GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL, CHICA! ( _Calms down_ ) Christ, that fall must've knocked your brain real good…

 **CHICA:** But...b-but Bonnie…he's…this…this is a joke right…?

 **BONNIE:** Honey, I'm afraid not…he's over you!

 **CHICA:** ( _Near to tears_ ) But…this is…b-but there must b-be a reason…I mean…

 **BONNIE:** He's been cheating on you!

Chica was lost for words…as she processed Bonnie's words over and over her mind…but Bonnie wasn't joking, she was serious….this may explain why he hasn't been coming in…the bastard! The BASTARD! Chica couldn't hold her emotion and the tears folded out her eyes and rolled down her cheek, she buried her head into her hands. Bonnie smiled before doing a fake unhappy expression over her face, she went over to comfort Chica, putting an arm round her and Chica leaned her head onto Bonnie's chest. Bonnie started rubbing Chica for more comfort…fake comfort…

 **CHICA:** I…I-I can't…( _Sniffs_ ) believe he w-would do that…( _Sniffs_ )…t-to me…

 **BONNIE:** I know, Honey…I'm so sorry to tell you this…

 **CHICA:** Your lying, I know you are…

 **BONNIE:** I can assure you, I'm not…

 **CHICA:** YOU'RE LYING! My…my Foxy would never…d-do this to me…NEVER!

 **BONNIE:** He has…I'm so sorry…

 **CHICA:** ( _Sniffs_ ) How do you know, Bonnie, eh? How do you know?

 **BONNIE:** Because he's been sleeping with me, Chica…( _Chica looks up at Bonnie, she gasps and her eyes are wide in shock_ ) We're…in love, Chica…

 **CHICA:** Y-You…?

 **BONNIE:** Foxy, doesn't love you anymore…he loves me, Chica, he loves me…

 **CHICA:** ( _Pushes Bonnie away_ ) Fuck you, Bonnie! This is a sick joke! IT'S SICK! Why would you tell me this? I haven't seen you for months and you PULL THAT ON ME! YOU'RE SICK!

 **BONNIE:** But it's true, darling…we even did it while you were…sleeping…( _Points_ ) on that chair…

 **CHICA:** ( _Looks at the chair. More tears pour out_ ) I…heard voices in my head…they were…-

 _Oh Foxy…I've got you now…_

 _L-Lass…p-please not h-here…_

 _What's the matter Foxy? The thought of getting caught worrying you…_

 _This…b-be not right…_

 _She doesn't deserve you…_

 _Please, Lass…n-not here…wh-what if she wakes up…?_

 _Then we'll let her watch!_

 **CHICA:** They were…y-yours…and Foxy's? The…j-jacket…it was…

 **BONNIE:** On the floor…thrown with passion as Foxy took me and other times, oh he's so…gentle when he touches me...

 **CHICA:** You…y-you were supposed to be my f-friend…my…b-best friend…

 **BONNIE:** Oh, sweetie, I am, I still am! You just needed to let Foxy go…

 **CHICA:** How…c-could you do this to…m-me?

 **BONNIE:** I was only helping you…I didn't want you to get hurt…Foxy was lying behind your back, it's him that's the monster!

 **CHICA:** Your…crazy…

 **BONNIE:** I'm just looking out for you. Foxy doesn't love you…he loves me…I couldn't stand to see him cheating on you any more…

 **CHICA:** WITH YOU!?

 **BONNIE:** I'm not the bad guy here, Chica…

 **CHICA:** ( _Long angry pause_ )…Get out…

 **BONNIE:** Sweetie, I done this for you…

 **CHICA:** I SAID GET OUT!

Chica then grabs a vase of flowers (From Foxy) and chucks them towards Bonnie, who dodges it and smashes against the wall, water splashed everywhere, the glass spreading across the wall and onto the floor, along with the flowers. Bonnie looked on, with an emotionless expression, she then huffs and heads for the door, Chica breathed heavily, crying through her tears and the lump in her throat becoming sore…a nurse walks in, obviously worried about the smashing.

 **NURSE:** Is everything…( _looks at the smashed vase and flowers_ )…uh…okay in here?

 **BONNIE:** It's alright, I'm just leaving. ( _The nurse moves out of the way, Bonnie turns around_ ) You'll thank me one of these days.

 **CHICA:** GET OUT! I DON'T WANT TO EVER SEE YOU AGAIN!

Bonnie smirks and leaves the room, the nurse just looks on, shocked at what she's seeing.

 **NURSE:** I'll…get someone to clean this up for you.

Chica didn't say a word, expect let more tears come out of her eyes. She then turned and cried into the pillow. Her heart was broken…

 **NOTES: I've put a hold on "These Purple Hands" as I like how this is going and decided to break away from the Interview spin-off. Sorry for the cheesy and quick dialog but I'm saving the best for when Foxy see's Chica…rollercoaster of emotion.**

 **As for Interview 5: I'm still playing around with this, it's not exactly a sequel it's more about the dreams the characters have…(Surviving ones) and possibly about Mike and Chica's son, Tyger.**


	7. Lost and Gained

**Everything Lost**

 **NOTES: Contains more swearing but not a lot.**

Foxy had arrived, he got out of the car having no time to lock it as Bonnie was about to ruin everything. He ran as fast as he could…a doctor getting in his way but to late to dodge, he smacked into the doctor, knocking him off his feet, paperwork flying everywhere...Foxy managed to stay on his feet, he didn't apologies but just kept running…the automatic doors open but only enough for Foxy to squeeze through…he dodged over doctors and nurses until he got to the reception desk.

 **FOXY:** DID YE SEE A BLUE RABBIT WALK THROUGH HERE?

 **NURSE:** ( _Taken aback_ ) Uh…y-yes…she went to see a Ms Chica-

 **FOXY:** SHIT!

Foxy then left the desk in a hurry not giving the reception desk nurse a chance to reply again. He slammed through the doors and eventually got to the lifts…one just about closed, he was to late and the other was in service at a higher floor. He cursed and looked for the stairs, he found them and ran as fast as he could…it was only one floor but he was running out of breath…his heart pounding and sweat started to appear.

He again had to dodge a few nurses and a bed trolley with a patient on it, all bandaged up, hook to a drip…with perfect timing he jumped over the bed, not hitting anything along the way…eventually he was a few feet away from Chica's room…he then noticed the door was opening and stopped in his tracks…

 **FEMALE VOICE:** …you'll thank me one of these days…

 **SECOND FEMALE VOICE:** GET OUT! I DON'T TO WANT EVER SEE YOU AGAIN!

Foxy at that point knew he was to late…he hid away in a little corner, enough so that this person coming out wouldn't see him…outstepped a blue rabbit…Bonnie.

Foxy could easily hear some crying in Chica's room, Bonnie had done it…she must've told Chica everything. Though hidden, he could spy on Bonnie, he growled as he saw a smirk on her face, obviously proud of what she has done…Foxy clenched his only good fist…he was about to pounce on Bonnie, then decided against it…he wouldn't do it here, not where there were patients and doctors…he was better than that, to some extend…instead, he kept on eye on Bonnie and followed her…unbelievably, she didn't see him…

He was a way from Bonnie, enough to watch her and far enough to hide if she happened to turn around, she didn't so far…Foxy then noticed a doctors cloak on a door, in a staff room…he stealthily took it and quickly put it on, along with a stethoscope, the cloak was long, enough to cover the clothes he was wearing…he checked the pockets and was lucky to find a surgeon's mask and he quickly put that on…he continued to follow Bonnie. She got in the lift, he turned to avoid eye contact…the lift doors closed, no matter…he took the stairs, going down was a lot easier, he ran and jumped until he was on the ground floor, he hid behind the door and watched the lifts open…a few people walked out including that blue bunny bitch…he again continued to follow her.

After a few minutes of following, he saw she was going to her car…she pulled out her car keys and this was the mark to make his appearance. He walked up behind her, his anger brewing as he got closer…his footsteps were a big giveaway as she turned around, a little frightened but tried to keep her cool…

 **BONNIE:** ( _Gasps_ ) Oh…Jesus, you scared me. ( _Foxy was right in front of her, peering angrily at her, though she couldn't tell_ ) Can…I help you, doctor? ( _Foxy pulls off the surgeon's mask_ ) Oh Foxy…it's just you. I've told her, so your too late to stop me…but look on the bright side…I've freed you from that awful chicken…we can be together at last. ( _Foxy doesn't say a word_ ) Oh my…you look absolutely sexy in that doctors uniform…mmm…( _Slowly pulls away the white cloak_ )…wanna play doctor and nurses, hmm? You can examine me all day long…

 **FOXY:** ( _Chuckles slight through anger_ ) Aye, lass…you can be the patient!

Bonnie chuckled, her mouth open wide ready to kiss but then felt a sharp pain in her mouth, she couldn't talk, her tongue felt tight…her eyes started to water and the pain was becoming unbearable…it only took her a second to release that Foxy had pierced her tongue, he growled at her…she started to shake, she tried to speak but couldn't…

 **FOXY:** Ye…ruined everything…now, I'll ruin ye…

A strong yank, like wet paper being ripped, blood poured from Bonnie's mouth, a fountain of red splashed on Foxy's borrowed white cloak…Bonnie screamed, but it sounded muffled as if she had a mouth full of food…shock was getting the best of her, Foxy didn't want other people to hear and with a simple punch across the face…Bonnie had shut up, total silence from her and was out cold, she fell forward and Foxy took a step out of her way…she face planted the concrete ground. Foxy had no remorse…he looked around and couldn't believe his luck that nobody was around…even the security camera's weren't looking his way…he then picked Bonnie's keys and opened her car, releasing the locks to the back passenger seats…he noticed his hook hand, it still had the blood-covered chunk of her tounge on it, he simply flicked his wrist and it smacked wetly on the floor…he then picked Bonnie and put her in the back seat…her front was drenched with blood but he didn't care…he had unfinished business to attend to.

 **FOXY:** All ye had to do, lass, was t' keep yer trap shut! But ye couldn' even do that, could ye? Ye ruined everything! ( _Looks at her legs and raises his hook hand_ ) Ye won't be needing yer kneecaps…anymore…

 _ **ROUGHLY HALF AN HOUR LATER.**_

Chica was still crying into her pillow, on top of all the hard therapy of trying to walk again, and intense physical pain, she had lost her one true love, Foxy and her best friend…they were dead to her now but it didn't stop the pain and hurt she was going through…her world had crumbled and now it really felt like she had lost everything…the pillow was losing the battle in keeping her face dry and her eyes were starting to sore, along with the lump in her throat. There was a gentle knock on the door and Dr Spritz walked in, with a clipboard.

 **SPRITZ:** Good morning, Chica, are you ready for…( _See's her crying_ ) Ms Chica? ( _Walks over to her_ ) Ms Chica, you're…crying…what's wrong?

 **CHICA:** ( _Through the pillow_ ) I HATE MY LIFE!

 **SPRITZ:** Oh but Ms Chica, you're doing ever so well…

 **CHICA:** ( _Turns her head_ ) No…n-no, it's not that…

 **SPRITZ:** Then what is it, Ms Chica…( _Rubs her shoulder in comfort_ ) You can tell me…

 **CHICA:** I…I…( _The thought just makes her cry again_ )

 **SPRITZ:** Oh, Ms Chica…whatever it is, I'm sure it'll work out…it can only get better…

 **CHICA:** I doubt that…

 **SPRITZ:** ( _Sighs_ ) Look, I can help if I can. I'll leave if you want me to…I'll…I'll change the appointment for tomorrow…

 **CHICA:** ( _Turns around_ ) No…( _Looks at the doctor_ ) Stay…

 **SPRITZ:** If you're sure…?

 **CHICA:** Please…s-stay…

 **SPRITZ:** Of course I will, Ms Chica…of course I will…

Chica let out a few more tears, the doctor went to grab a box of tissues and passed them to her, she was grateful and used them to wipe her eyes…Spritz looked at her sadly, something was up and all he wanted to do…was help this beautiful girl…but from his experience, it was best to let the crying carry on until she was ready to talk, he wasn't going anywhere. Eventually, Chica was dry crying…no tears were coming out and she breathed slowly…

 **SPRITZ:** Ms Chica…I don't like seeing you like this but if theirs anyway or anything I can help you with, then you have my word and I'll do it…whatever you want…but I'll never force you to do anything you feel uncomfortable with, okay…so, please, take your time…

Chica nearly raised a smile from those words, the doctor in front of her was a true gentlemen, the perfect man…she looked into his eyes and saw just how sympathised he was…he was just simply an angel from heaven. Eventually, Chica spoke up…

 **CHICA:** Foxy…h-he cheated on me….

 **SPRITZ:** What…?

 **CHICA:** He…cheated on me…w-with my…best f-friend…

 **SPRITZ:** Oh my God…oh, Chica…I'm so sorry…

 **CHICA:** It's not your fault, is it? ( _Sobs_ ) Why do these things happen to me? What have I done to deserve this…?

 **SPRITZ:** You've done nothing wrong, you deserve better…I can't believe he's done that to you…

 **CHICA:** I'm just a joke…Foxy and Bonnie are probably laughing about me right now…

 **SPRITZ:** No, you're not…

 **CHICA:** I-I am…

 **SPRITZ:** No, Chica, you're not…far from it. Your beautiful, Ms Chica…he doesn't deserve you…he doesn't know what he's lost…his loss, Chica, his loss…someone as beautiful as you, really and truly deserves better…you'll find someone new, someone who will treat you with respect and love…

 **CHICA:** ( _Smiles and looks at Spritz, she blushes also_ ) What…w-what if…I'm looking at that person right now…( _Spritz starts to blush slightly_ )…a…h-handsome, young doctor…who has n-nothing but time for his patients…? ( _She blushes even more_ )

 **SPRITZ:** ( _Smiles_ ) Then, I'll say…every more reason to come to work, for you…Ms Chica.

They are both blushing brightly…and everything about Foxy was long gone, maybe it was destiny to be with this doctor, maybe she just felt alone but one thing for sure, it was to be with this doctor. Spritz leaned in and slowly went to kiss Chica, she closed her eyes, ready to taste him…inches away but then the speaker rang throughout the rooms and was clear as day light, stopping from Chica and Spritz to embrace their love…

 **SPEAKER:** Could Dr Spritz please come down to theatre, Dr Spritz come down to theatre! You are wanted in theatre! Dr Spritz!

 **SPRITZ:** ( _To Chica_ ) Of all the luck…

 **CHICA:** You…better go, someone needs you…

 **SPRITZ:** ( _Sighs_ ) I will be back, Ms Chica…we've yet to have that coffee…I haven't forgotten about that.

Spritz then kisses Chica on the cheek, Chica blushes once again…and then he left the room. Chica touches her cheek where he kissed her…she smiled…though her face was sore from crying, it didn't stop her grinning widely…she felt really happy…

 **NOTES: This chapter was going to be between Foxy and Chica but I'm gonna save that for the next chapter.**

 **No, Bonnie's not dead…you should know what's happened to her though…**

 **A massive YYESSSSSSS! TO NORWICH CITY FOOTBALL CLUB, BACK IN THE PREMIER LEAGUE! WHAT A GREAT DAY AT WEMBLEY! I GOT ABSOLUTELY WANKERED…but was it worth it? HELL YEAH!**

 ***Ahem* As you can tell, I'm very happy at the moment. Anyway, I'll put up the next chapter as soon as I can, as usual. Bye for now.**


	8. Chica and Foxy

**Everything Lost**

 **NOTES: First of, sorry for a late update...I won't say why as it's personal but it's not gonna end anytime soon but for now, writing this chapter has kept my mind off it, so I'll understand if the chapter is a little "off"...but I haven't given up on this.**

 **As for Interview 5, this will not be coming out anytime soon, the series is very personal and I'll bring it out when I'm ready...most likely tie it when FNAF 4 comes out...long time to wait I know but hey, I'm not gonna rush it.**

 **A lot of swearing in this chapter and I mean a lot, so you've been warned and sexual references but nothing bad.**

 **Anyway, here's the next chapter...**

Spritz ran as fast as he could to the theater room, it was packed with doctors and nurses running about, setting up the room for the recent patient that had been trollied in. Spritz entered the theater and the nurse helped him put on his surgical apron and mask, then putting on the latex gloves.

 **SPRITZ:** What have we got?

 **NURSE:** Female rabbit, in her early twenties...a chunk of tongue seemingly ripped out but not fully...patient has swallowed some blood...

 **SPRITZ:** Right, we most stop the flow of blood...anything else?

 **NURSE:** Erm...y-yes...her...kneecaps are missing...

 **SPRITZ:** Okay, her...what? Her kneecaps are missing?

 **NURSE:** Yes, doctor...they looked like...they were...removed...

 _ **MEANWHILE.**_

Chica moved her legs, though it was hard at first, she was starting to get used to it, though this didn't stop her from moaning in awkward pain but encouraged by Spritz's words, she managed to drag herself into the wheelchair, which was handy considering it was right next to the bed. She lifted her own body weight and slumped into the chair...she then lifted her legs and put them on the peddle rests. She sighed, it was tiring but at least she gained the confidence to move by herself...she didn't want to go anywhere but she didn't want to be bed ridden and if anything, she saw this as an exercise.

Just then the door opened, and a figure wearing a long white doctors coat entered and Chica noticed blood all over the front...the figure closed the door and locked it, straight away Chica knew this wasn't Spritz, especially since he only just left...the figure turned around and his face was covered with a surgeon mask. This stranger just stared at Chica...who was rightly worried...

 **CHICA:** Uh...c-can I help you, doctor...?

The stranger pulled off his mask and was reveled as Foxy. Chica gasped...then became angry.

 **CHICA:** Foxy...y-you've get a nerve!

Foxy pulled off the doctors coat and chucked it on the floor.

 **CHICA:** You bastard! Get out!

 **FOXY:** What did that blue bitch say to ye?

 **CHICA:** I SAID, GET OUT!

 **FOXY:** No, not until we talk!

Chica wheeled herself back to the bed as tears were about to come out, she sighed angrily and went over to the button to call the nurse. Foxy noticed what she was about to do and got the alarm button before her with ease, he then ripped the cord out of the wall and chucked it across the room, he breathed heavily and it was the first time that Chica felt scared about Foxy.

 **FOXY:** Lass...please...we need to-

 **CHICA:** I don't need to hear anything from you...

 **FOXY:** Chica, my treasure sweet...what did Bonnie say to ye?

 **CHICA:** I'm not your treasure sweet...

 **FOXY:** WHAT DID SHE SAY?

 **CHICA:** EVERYTHING!

 **FOXY:** ( _Slight pause_ ) Everything...?

 **CHICA:** ( _Frowning with tears and nods_ ) Everything...

Foxy walks away from Chica putting his hands over his face and sighs heavily before putting his hand and hook on his hips...he tilts his head,not knowing what to say...grovelling wasn't his style but he had a feeling he'd be doing it soon...he needed to think of something, even if it was lying to Chica.

 **FOXY:** She's lying!

 **CHICA:** Lying, huh? Why would she tell me that?

 **FOXY:** Because she's psychotic!

There was another pause, it was getting more and more awkward. Chica wasn't sure how long she could cope with Foxy being in the same room...or weather it was worth hearing Foxy's side of the story.

 **CHICA:** While I've been here...you've been cheating on me...with my best friend...

 **FOXY:** L-Lass-

 **CHICA:** S-She told me...you had sex in here...w-while I was in a slight...c-coma...( _Foxy sighs with guilt_ ) Is this true...?

 **FOXY:** Lass, it's not-

 **CHICA:** IS THIS TRUE?

 **FOXY:** YES! ( _Chica took Foxy's answer in but something she truly didn't want to hear_ ) YES, WE FUCKED! We...w-we done it in here...a-and other times...

 **CHICA:** Bastard...you son of a bitch...

 **FOXY:** It didn't mean anything...

 **CHICA:** They all say that...THEY ALWAYS SAY THAT! "IT DIDN'T MEAN A THING"...SO WHAT DID IT MEAN THEN? BECAUSE IT MUST'VE DONE, IT MUST'VE MEANT SOMETHING FOR YOU TO DO THAT! ( _Starts crying_ ) I...I thought you...l-love me...

 **FOXY:** Chica, lass...I...I do...

 **CHICA:** You clearly don't...

 **FOXY:** ( _Goes to touch Chica's shoulder_ ) It was a mistake, one I regret...I...I love you, lass-

 **CHICA:** DON'T...TOUCH ME...You betrayed me...

 **FOXY:** I...

 **CHICA:** I thought you was my soul mate...my one true love...the person I'd...stay with forever, have kids together...grow old together...n-now I know the truth...( _Sighs_ ) Why? Why did you do this to me...?

 **FOXY:** It were a...m-mistake...

 **CHICA:** You fucked Bonnie numerous of times and then you say...it's a mistake? Once, yes, that's a mistake...but more than that? HOW CAN IT BE A MISTAKE! MEANWHILE, WHAT ABOUT ME? I COULD'VE DIED! I MAY NOT HAVE A NORMAL LIFE AGAIN...and t-then you go and do that...WITH BONNIE!? You bastard...how could you do this to me...? I...I worshiped you...

 **FOXY:** And I worship you, lass...

 **CHICA:** Fuck you...your nothing but a worthless piece of SHIT!

Just then Foxy slapped Chica across the face, who was shocked at his reaction, this lowered her confidence and was now scared...she slowly looked up at him, who was full of rage.

 **FOXY:** Ye...made me do that!

 **CHICA:** You...y-you hit...m-me...

 **FOXY:** Ya want to know something, lass? Yes, it was a mistake...I shouldn't have done it...but ye know what, Bonnie loved me for who I was...she never took me for granted...she hated seeing me with ye...and Bonnie was right about one thing...ye always got what ye wanted!

 **CHICA:** W-What...?

 **FOXY:** Little Chica, sexy Chica...ye flirted with boys all the time...

 **CHICA:** But...but I never...

 **FOXY:** Toy Chica, they called ye...and ye wanna know why?! Because men would play with ye...play with Toy Chica!

 **CHICA:** But...b-but I was j-just flirting...it was...it was just a bit of fun, that's all...I-I'd never sleep with anyone!

 **FOXY:** But ye never considered my feelings did ye?

 **CHICA:** AT LEAST I DIDN'T FUCKING SLEEP WITH ANYONE!

 **FOXY:** ( _Chuckles_ ) Ye don't deserve to walk...whore.

 **CHICA:** ( _Tears pouring_ ) You...m-monster...how..c-can you say that...?

 **FOXY:** I would've done anything for ye, lass...but not anymore...

 **CHICA:** Why are you saying these things...t-this is a-all your fault...a-and Bonnie's. Why...why are you doing this?

Foxy then checks to see if anyone was near the room, from the window...just a few nurses walking by but not concerned what was happening in Chica's room. Foxy smiled and pull the blinds. He then looked back at Chica...

 **FOXY:** Ye both whores...ye and Bonnie...

 **CHICA:** F-Foxy...

 **FOXY:** Before I took her kneecaps...I had my last go with her...the opportunity was there, so why not...

 **CHICA:** What...what have you done...?

 **FOXY:** She won't bother anyone...she ain't going no where...

Chica tried to wheel around Foxy but Foxy stuck his foot out to stop her from moving, she started to whimper.

 **CHICA:** Foxy...t-this isn't you...y-you need help...p-please...Foxy...j-just...g-get help...

Foxy ignores Chica and just simply pushes her wheel chair with force and slams against the wall, she moans...she tries to move but her legs wouldn't let her move this quick, Foxy slowly walked towards her and taking in her fear. He then grabbed her, pushing her more into the wheelchair...she whimpered even more.

 **FOXY:** It'd be interesting to see if ye still have feelings...

 **CHICA:** Just...g-go away...your...h-hurting me...

 **FOXY:** ( _Chuckles_ ) So, ye do have feelings...don't worry lass, after this...things will be back to normal.

 **NOTES: Don't worry, it won't get to that stage.**

 **Not sure when the next chapter will be up but frankly, I'm not going to rush it but I do thank you for your support, messages, reviews, favs and alerts it really does mean a lot. So don't worry, I'm still about...I just won't be updating as quick as I have done in the past. Again, thank you.**


	9. Doctor Saves

**Everything Lost**

 **NOTES: Sorry this is late but like I've said, I won't be updating as regally as I used to. This story might be shorter than I planned, due to important things I'm currently dealing with and kinda lost the heart to write, maybe I just need a break…anyway, for now, here's a chapter…**

 **Contains mild swearing.**

Chica was about to scream but Foxy grabbed her neck, no sound came out except for a pathetic squeak, the grip was tight but not tight enough to block her airways but teasing on the fact that Foxy could easily do so. She started to whimper…but Foxy wouldn't let her go, he then tuck his hook hand under her legs, scratching through her feathers and then lifted her up, for free hands were slapping him across the face but he could easily take the minor beating…she felt the pressure in her neck as she was lifted and Foxy slammed her on the bed.

 **CHICA:** ( _In slight pain_ ) Ow…F-Foxy…your…your hurting me…

 **FOXY:** Just as you've hurt me, lass…

 **CHICA:** But…but your cheating on me, HOW HAVE I HURT YOU?

 **FOXY:** It…doesn't matter now, lass…I just want some…booty…

Foxy then leaped on the bed and piled his weight on top of her, she couldn't move nor would her legs let her, she tried pushing him off but he was far to strong. Foxy then slapped her, trying to weaken her…she wept as tears started to flow out, she had the chance to scream but then was blocked by Foxy's hand, her noises were muffled and Foxy pushed his hand on her, pressure was building on her beak.

 **FOXY:** Lass, t-this would be much easier if you just…let me get on with it. One more time, lass…one more time with that body of yours…

His free hook hand was on her leg, he hooked her dress the hospital gave her and slowly pulled it up, and she started to try and scream and tried to lash her body but could hardly move. Foxy seemed hurt that she was trying to resist…but there was no going back now. Foxy could feel she was wearing underwear and proposes to tease...more tears flooded from her eyes, she almost gave up lashing out…she couldn't believe how much Foxy had changed, his eyes seemed evil and he licked his lips…

Foxy touched her…this wasn't the Foxy who loved her gently…

Just then the door slammed opened, kicked opened in fact and a doctor, covered in patient blood stormed in. Chica noticed this but Foxy just carried on doing what he was aiming for. Dr Spritz gasped but quickly grabbed hold of Foxy and simply pulled him off Chica…she felt the air go back into her lungs and tried to sit up. Foxy was pushed against a wall, confused on what just happened.

 **SPRITZ:** What the hell do you think you're doing?

 **FOXY:** None of ye business!

Foxy then lashed out at the doctor, his hook hand aiming for the doctors stomach but Spritz dodged it easily, Foxy then used his good hand, swinging violently towards the doctors face but Spritz blocked it with ease and taking a grip onto Foxy's arm…the doctor twisted it, making Foxy moan a little, this made him turn around to be in line of his arm…and now his hand was behind his back, the doctor then pushed Foxy against the wall again but tightened his grip on Foxy's hand, which was slightly difficult to get out off.

 **SPRITZ:** This…is a hospital, you can't do that shit in here…and don't you dare come back here again…and leave Chica alone, she doesn't deserve you!

This built up more fury in Foxy's already boiled blood, he then raised his leg and kicked at the wall, pushing him away from it, this took the doctor aback but managed to make Foxy trip and fall to his face. At this point another nurse ran in, seeing what was going on…Spritz looked up but was calm as anything.

 **SPRITZ:** Nurse…call security, this fox needs to leave!

 **NURSE:** Y-Yes, doctor…

The nurse goes away to make the call.

 _ **ROUGHLY 5-6 MINUTES LATER.**_

Foxy was taken out of the building by to police officers, handcuffed and was worse-for-wear as he had a few cuts over his face. The police also took a statement from Chica and Spritz but said they would come back for a proper report. Chica hadn't left her room but was sitting in her wheelchair, having a hot chocolate drink, she was a little shaken but as soon as Spritz came into the room, she stopped shaking and was completely calm. Spritz grabbed and pulled up a chair and in front of Chica…she looked at him in his eyes but averted back, blushing and a little shy…maybe a little scared to talk to him…though, she didn't know why…

 **SPRITZ:** Are you…are you okay, Ms Chica?

Chica looked back at Spritz and chuckled a little.

 **CHICA:** I told you, it's Chica…I..I believe we're far off from Ms…don't you think?

 **SPRITZ:** Ha, y-yes…I guess we are…

 **CHICA:** But...I-I'm fine…thank you for asking…

 **SPRITZ:** ( _Sighs_ ) I can't believe he did that to you…

 **CHICA:** Well…now I know how he feels about me…

 **SPRITZ:** You deserve better, he didn't deserve you…how can anyone treat you like that?

 **CHICA:** Well, it's over now!

 **SPRITZ:** I…I leave you alone; you've been through so much…

 **CHICA:** No, please stay…

 **SPRITZ:** Are you sure…?

 **CHICA:** I don't want to be on my own, not now…I want…you…here…

 **SPRITZ:** ( _Smiles_ ) Your wish is my command…Chica…

Chica starts giggling and blushes even more as does Spritz, he then looks at his watch and notices the time.

 **SPRITZ:** You know what, why don't we go for that coffee now? My shift ends soon, so why don't we take advantage of that, hmm?

 **CHICA:** Oh…( _Blushes again_ ) I'd love to.

 **SPRITZ:** Great, cool…well, uh…I'll just close my shift and meet you back here.

 **CHICA:** But what about the police statement? Won't they be coming back?

 **SPRITZ:** Not for a while yet. Anyway, I'll shoot off and get ready.

Spritz then kissed Chica on the forehead…he then looked in her eyes, she smiled…he then gently touched the side of her face and gently placed his lips on hers…she let him in and they passionately kissed…Chica was getting butterflies and felt loved again…she then tried putting arms around Spritz but it was awkward being in the wheelchairs…so he kneeled down even more to let her do that…he stroked back her feathers, she loved that feeling of care…they took a breather, both gasping happily after their passionate kiss…both blushing wildly.

 **CHICA:** I…I wish I wasn't in this stupid wheelchair…and then we could…( _Blushes even more_ )…you k-know…

 **SPRITZ:** ( _Smiles kindly, showing sympathy_ ) We…have all the time in the world for that, Chica. Let's get you better first, it's important we get you back on your feet.

 **CHICA:** Thank you….doctor.

 **SPRITZ:** Spritz…it's like you said, we're beyond the titles now, Chica~

Chica giggles, Spritz again kisses Chica, this time on the cheek and leaves the room to close his shift. She sighs sadly afterwards though…just going through her mind of what Foxy tried to do and what Bonnie had said…if anything she had gain an even better person that's entered her life, maybe it was fate…but she couldn't help but think of all those wonderful times spent with Foxy…are now just…wasted, it was a waste of time. Chica frowned…fire in her eyes…but she was never a person to hurt anyone, nor get angry with…but this was the last straw…in her mind she wants Bonnie to suffer, Foxy is going through his punishment but is yet to happen to Bonnie…and where ever she is…she had hoped Bonnie was pleased with herself…

 _Because it won't last long, Bonnie…it won't last long…_

 _ **A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER.**_

The blue bunny was mumblering…contorted with some sort of pain, she started squinting even with her eyes closed…she mumbled even more…letting out a few moans…she slowly opened her eyes…her vision only focused on something white…she blinked a few times and the vision was getting slightly better…she noticed it was a white tiled ceiling…but couldn't question it as pain shot through her…she moaned again and then confusion surrounded her and started to panic…her vision was better now, she was in a…hospital room, all by herself. She started to breath heavily, puzzled on what was going on…she tried to sat but moving the whole of her body brought a new level of pain, coming from her legs…she almost screamed, she never had pain like this before…she felt something tight around her legs and yet, something wasn't right…she tried for a second time to sit herself up and chose to ignore the pain but this didn't stop from her whimpering and pushing some tears out of her eyes, while she kept her eyes tightly shut…she gasped, moaned and hissed but final sat up right…her legs felt weird…her heart was racing…she then whipped off the warm covers and saw she was in a patient dress…she could see that some of her blue fur on her legs had dried, stained blood…she whimpered again…

 _W-What's happened…what…what is this…red…s-stuff? Oh God…not blood…please don't be…b-blood…_

She pulled up her dress and then saw both of her legs bandaged thickly around her joints, the kneecaps but…it didn't show any joints…in fact, judging by the thickness…it didn't seem like she….had any kneecaps…she couldn't move her legs…

Worried and yet annoyed, she wanted answers…Bonnie then noticed that there was a clipboard at the end of the bed…she grumbled and tried to crawl to the end of the bed, which wasn't easy…her legs felt dead and it was very painful...especially around the kneecaps(?). She twisted her body so crawling on her front and if anything this became more difficult to move…just then, she remembered something…

 _She was going to her car…she pulled out her car keys and put them in the lock, she turned them and then the car became unlocked…she then felt a presence behind her, a strange feeling and instinctively, she turned around, only to see a stranger in front of her, wearing a doctors uniform and a surgeon mask covering his face…though, this chap did look slightly familiar…_

 ** _BONNIE:_** _(_ _Gasps_ _) Oh…Jesus, you scared me. (_ _Foxy was right in front of her, peering angrily at her, though she couldn't tell_ _) Can…I help you, doctor? (_ _Foxy pulls off the surgeon's mask_ _) Oh Foxy…it's just you. I've told her, so your too late to stop me…but look on the bright side…I've freed you from that awful chicken…we can be together at last. (_ _Foxy doesn't say a word_ _) Oh my…you look absolutely sexy in that doctors uniform…mmm…(_ _Slowly pulls away the white cloak_ _)…wanna play doctor and nurses, hmm? You can examine me all day long…_

 ** _FOXY:_** _(_ _Chuckles slight through anger_ _) Aye, lass…you can be the patient!_

 _A strong yank, like wet paper being ripped, blood poured from Bonnie's mouth, a fountain of red splashed on Foxy's borrowed white cloak…Bonnie screamed, but it sounded muffled as if she had a mouth full of food…shock was getting the best of her, Foxy didn't want other people to hear and with a simple punch across the face…_

Then darkness…and then of course, waking up in the hospital…

 _Foxy…FOXY? He done this…he done this to me…_

 **BONNIE:** You bastard, Foxy…what have you done to me?

Eventually, Bonnie managed to crawl to the end of the bed and stretched out her arm and made a grab of the clipboard…she felt exhausted but needed to see what was on the piece of paper. As she read through it…her eyes opened wider…

 **Patellectomy: Removal of kneecap(s)**

 **The patients kneecaps have been removed, most likely by backdoor surgery, a term we use for cheap surgery, veins and muscle tissue have been ripped but have been stitched and bandaged…though it's most likely the patient will need metal replacements, this is a high risk option that the patient may potentially never walk again. Pain killers have been subscribed, and doses of morphine**

Bonnie dropped the clipboard on the floor, the shock of what she was reading got to her…her blue fur slowly going pale and her stomach was building up as if she was going sick…cold sweat was forming on her forehead…

 **BONNIE:** My…m-my kneecaps…I…I… c-can't…walk…

 **NOTES: I'm gonna do one more chapter after this and then end it. If I ever get the time, I could always redo it and make it longer, as of from now I'm satisfied with this and I'm ready to put the story to rest.**

 **QUESTION: When is Interview 5 coming out? Honestly, I don't know but it WILL happen.**

 **Oh yeah, anyone watched the FNAF animation by Tony Crynight? Simply amazing! The best on YouTube! Watch it NOW!**


	10. The End

**Everything Lost**

 **NOTES: Last chapter. Sorry about that...**

It was roughly an hour after Bonnie wakes up (From last chapter), nearly late in the day but the hospital canteen was still open, they didn't have much to serve when it came to food but that didn't matter. Spritz gently pushed Chica towards a table. She smiled, thinking in her head that this was their first date...though she could've made a better effort though but at the end of the day, this wasn't the Ritz, this was just a hospital cafe. Spritz moved some chairs out of the way before setting her up at a table. She thanked him and he smiled back...he took his light jacket off and put it over a chair.

 **SPRITZ:** ( _Sighs_ ) Hmm, looks like we missed all the good stuff.

 **CHICA:** That's alright...

 **SPRITZ:** Wait here, I'll speak to the chef...

 **CHICA:** No, Spritz, it's okay...I don't mind...

 **SPRITZ:** But you must be hungry?

 **CHICA:** Well...y-yes, I am...but I don't want to be a bother...

 **SPRITZ:** Since when have you been a bother? Don't worry, Chica, I'll have a word with the chef.

 **CHICA:** But...surely he's finished...?

 **SPRITZ:** Yeah, maybe. ( _Smiles_ ) But he's a friend...and if I get him to cook, you won't get that crap muck they serve.

 **CHICA:** ( _Smiles_ ) Thank you.

 **SPRITZ:** Not a problem. I won't be long...

Chica couldn't believe how much effort Spritz was making for her, it all seemed to good to be true, Foxy would never put this much effort in...then the name would make her angry...but things have changed...for the better. As if on cue, her mobile was ringing, she quickly grabbed her handbag and pulled out her phone...she looked at the screen and saw the number but she didn't recognize it...nor did anything similar come up from her contacts, though she hesitated at first, she decided to answer it.

 **CHICA:** Hello...?

 _ **VOICE:**_ _Chica, lass, please...don't hang up!_

 **CHICA:** ( _Gritted teeth_ ) Foxy!?

 _ **FOXY:**_ _Please, lass, hear me out!_

 **CHICA:** Why should I?

 _ **FOXY:**_ _I'm...I be sorry...lass, I truly am._

 **CHICA:** Up yours, Foxy!

 _ **FOXY:**_ _No, lass! Please, I beg of ye...I'm sorry, I be a monster...what I did was wrong..._

 **CHICA:** You...h-hurt me...

 _ **FOXY:**_ _I know...I-I know...lass...what I did was wrong..._

 **CHICA:** Wrong? WRONG? YOU...( _Looks around, a few people look at her, she blushes in embarrassment...then whispers_ ) You tried to rape me!

 _ **FOXY:**_ _I...I know, I was just...frustrated..._

 **CHICA:** And that's your excuse to hurt me, was it? You bastard, Foxy...

 _ **FOXY:**_ _I deserve your anger, Chica, lass...but...but I want to make it right...s-somehow..._

 **CHICA:** Where are you calling from?

 _ **FOXY:**_ _The...(Sighs)...the police station, I only get one call...I thought of y-you...my lass._

 **CHICA:** I'm not your "lass" anymore!

 _ **FOXY:**_ _No...no, Chica, please...I was...o-out of line!_

 **CHICA:** This...is a wasted phone call, Foxy!

 _ **FOXY:**_ _Lass, please! They won't let me call again today!_

 **CHICA:** Then you better make yourself at home in the cell! We're through!

 _ **FOXY: No**_ _...n-no...l-lass...no..._

 **CHICA:** Goodbye, Foxy...

 _ **FOXY:**_ _Chica? CHICA! DON'T DO THI-(_ Chica hangs up _)_

Chica was near to teary eyed and shoves the phone back in her bag in anger and let's the handbag drop to the floor. She wanted to hit something but felt it was better to keep to herself...people started looking at her, she looked back and just frowned back at them...but then ignored their stares...hadn't they seen anyone break up with someone before? She huffed a little but then noticed Spritz was coming back and quickly wiped her tears but Spritz saw her actions and yet she tried to hide the fact she was on the verge of crying.

 **SPRITZ:** Hey, uh...how does a pizza sound? The chef said he'll do a pizza...now I know you work in a pizza emporium but...

 **CHICA:** ( _Almost lights up, smiling_ ) Oh...I love pizza!

 **SPRITZ:** Great! ( _See's Chica's eyes_ ) You...okay...?

 **CHICA:** I'm fine...

 **SPRITZ:** You...you sure?

 **CHICA:** Yes...couldn't be better in fact...

 **SPRITZ:** Oh good...( _Smiles and sits down_ ) Ah...I for the drinks. Coffee?

 **CHICA:** I'll...I'll get it.

Chica goes to grab her handbag but Spritz puts his hand on hers.

 **SPRITZ:** It's fine, Chica...I'll get it, put your money away. This is all on me...

 **CHICA:** But...that doesn't sound fair on you...

 **SPRITZ:** I insist. This date is on me. ( _Smiles_ )

 **CHICA:** ( _Giggles_ ) Heh...a date...?

 **SPRITZ:** Uh...to far?

 **CHICA:** Not at all.

 **SPRITZ:** I'll...I'll go get those drinks...

Spritz gets up but then Chica speaks again.

 **CHICA:** It was Foxy. ( _Spritz stop's in his tracks and turns around_ ) He called me on my mobile, he was phoning from the police station...he said he was...sorry but...I've had enough...so, I'm over him...we're not together anymore...

 **SPRITZ:** ( _Sighs_ ) What he did...was unforgivable...

 **CHICA:** Yes, I know...well, it's over now...for good!

Spritz doesn't say anything, he figured it must've been hard for Chica to break up the relationship officially, considering that Chica and Foxy had history together, it couldn't have been easily, even though he went through almost the same thing but with less drama. He walked towards Chica and put his arm around her, she tilted her head.

 **CHICA:** I'm not going back to work...I...I just can't...not if that...FOX is still there.

 **SPRITZ:** I doubt he'd be given work there again...

 **CHICA:** Nonetheless...there's...to much history there...

 **SPRITZ:** ( _Looks into her eyes_ ) I'll...look after you, Chica. You...can move in with me, if you want...well, once your...b-better...( _Blushes_ )

Chica gasped before smiling, it may have been going a little fast but this felt to right and natural to her. She then squealed in delight and hugged Spritz tightly, the wind was taken out of him but he started to chuckle...he loosened her grip slightly and hugged her back the same. They then looked at each other and kissed...a few seconds of passion was enough for Chica to pounce on him, weather her legs were fine or not. Spritz broke the kiss...feeling hot.

 **SPRITZ:** Heehee...uh...r-right, coffee, yeah? ( _Stands up_ ) Gotta get the...uh...coffee...heh.

Chica giggled, as Spritz turned around and bumped into a table, almost like a cliche love-struck romantic oaf but it was rather amusing, he may have done it on purpose but it still made Chica smile.

Time had gone really quickly, the amount of hours that went by spending time with each, it was obvious that they both were having a good time. They shared and ate the large pizza that was given to them, drank their coffee and a few fizzy drinks. They spoke about each other and shared information, though Spritz was the one listening, fascinated by Chica...he never interrupted her once...Chica sometimes apologized for blabbering on but Spritz didn't mind at all. Chica felt she shared more with Spritz in the space of a couple of hours then the years she spent with Foxy. Chica, in the back of her mind was hoping this wasn't a dream, that this cat in front of her wasn't part of her imagination...or the fact she was still in a coma...but it was all to real...and she didn't want it to end.

Eventually, Chica was growing tired and that the cafe had to close for the night. Spritz put on his light jacket and gently pushed Chica's wheelchair, she felt like royalty with him around but she knew she wouldn't want him to spoil her forever...hugs, cuddles and love was all she ever needed...it was just an added bonus that Spritz was handsome, let alone being a doctor.

 **CHICA:** Spritz...I...I had a wonderful time tonight...thank you.

 **SPRITZ:** The pleasures all mine, Chica...sorry it wasn't anything fancy but from what you've gone through, you deserve to be happy...

 **CHICA:** I am happy. (Smiles)

Spritz smiles too. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to be with a beautiful girl like Chica and in his mind, he knew he would do anything for Chica...he truly would and he would love her all the same.

Chica was in her happy thought mood, considering they were in a hospital, it definitely couldn't ruin the moment they just had...but then something caught her eye...she thought she was seeing first, so she took another look. It was a name, written on a white board next to the door...the ink of the pen was purely coincidental for the name it was written in...blue. Chica gasped...the name was...

 _"Bonnie Ratiug"_

 **CHICA:** Bonnie...?

 **SPRITZ:** Sorry?

Chica puts her hands on the wheels to indicate Spritz to stop.

 **CHICA:** Bonnie...s-she's here...as a...p-patient...?

 **SPRITZ:** Wait, you know her...?

 **CHICA:** She's my...( _Sighs_ ) was...my friend...

 **SPRITZ:** I see.

 **CHICA:** Why is she here, is she okay?

 **SPRITZ:** In a sense...yes...but...well, it's an odd case...

 **CHICA:** Tell me...I need to know. I'd like to know if...karma got to her...

 _ **MEANWHILE.**_

Bonnie couldn't move her legs and even if she could, they would only be dragged but she manged to turn around to cry into a pillow, which was now soaking, she couldn't take what was happening to her. Why did Foxy do this to her, she was only doing what was right, to get him out of the dull, boring relationship from Chica...but this is the thanks she gets. She then had a terrible thought...what if Chica found out...oh hell, what if she was in the room next door or something? These thoughts piled on her sadness and was stressing her out...

Just then, the door opened...she looked up and saw doctor Spritz enter the room, he had a strange half smile on his face.

 _Oh God...t-that's the doctor who's helping Chica..._

 **SPRITZ:** Hello, Ms Ratiug, how are you?

 **BONNIE:** I...I don't...I don't...k-know...

 **SPRITZ:** Well, I have a visitor for you.

 **BONNIE:** What...?

Spritz held open the door and then Chica rolled herself in, pushing the wheels with her hands, her face was with content and slight anger. Bonnie gasped, Chica was the last person to see. Spritz didn't say anything and closed the door behind him. There was an awkward silence between the too, Bonnie couldn't take the silence and Chica's eyes piercing through her so she broke the silence.

 **BONNIE:** Come to gloat? Well, go ahead...gloat! ( _Chica stays silent. Bonnie sighs_ ) Well, say something then! ( _Still nothing_ ) I bet you think this is funny...don't you?

 **CHICA:** In a way, yes. I had to see it for myself. So...you can't walk...

 **BONNIE:** Yeah, yeah...fuck you, Chica! Karma and all that! Just...just go away...

Chica then roles towards Bonnie's bed even closer, she then raises her hand and slaps down hard over Bonnie's legs. Bonnie yelps in pain...but Chica just pitied her instead of smiling or laughing at this.

 **CHICA:** Good to know you've got feelings too!

 **BONNIE:** ( _Starts to cry_ ) You...b-bitch...

 **CHICA:** ( _Sighs_ ) Do you want to know what's messed up, Bonnie? ( _Bonnie pretends not to listen_ ) I...actually forgive you. ( _Bonnie looks up at Chica, who See's her smiling_ ) Yeah, that's right...I forgive you.

 **BONNIE:** You...forgive me? Why?

 **CHICA:** ( _Shrugs_ ) Foxy...wasn't who I thought he was and besides, I've upgraded to someone better, someone who cares.

 **BONNIE:** That...doctor...

 **CHICA:** Yes. So, you can have Foxy...you two were made for each other. Your both screwed in the head...

Bonnie starts to cry again, even if it was just dry tears, she gasped in her breathing from crying to much. Chica felt she didn't need to say anything else, so she turned around, getting used to the wheelchair and rolled slowly away to the door, she waved a little to Spritz who was waiting outside and saw her, knowing she had finished talking to Bonnie. He opened the door to let Chica through.

 **BONNIE:** C...Chica...( _Chica turns a little and looks at Bonnie_ ) I'm...I'm...s-sorry... I...I don't want to lose you...I...I don't want to lose my best friend...what...w-what I did to you...wasn't right, I...shouldn't have...done...t-those things. I...I wish I could...take it back...( _Looks at her legs then back at Chica_ ) I...deserve this. I...really am sorry, Chica... will you...ever forgive me...for real?

 **CHICA:** ( _Weak smile_ ) I do, Bonnie...I do.

And with that, Chica leaves the room and Bonnie just kept with her thoughts.

Spritz then continues to push Chica.

 **SPRITZ:** I was expecting you two to be shouting...

 **CHICA:** No...she's...been through enough...

 **SPRITZ:** But...what about those things she did to you with Foxy...?

 **CHICA:** ( _Sighs_ ) It sounds silly but...I forgive her, I really do...because...I found someone better. ( _Looks up at Spritz and smiles_ ) You, Dr Spritz...

 **SPRITZ:** ( _Chuckles_ ) I could say the same thing about you...Ms Chica...

 **CHICA:** ( _Blushes and giggles_ ) Your right though...

 **SPRITZ:** About what?

 **CHICA:** At first...I believed I lost everything...but in the end...I...( _Blushes even more_ ) I gained...everything...

Spritz chuckled and agreed with Chica.

 _ **A FEW MONTHS LATER.**_

Chica started walking again, it was a struggle and she still needs a zimmer frame and on her better days she would use only crutches. She was pretty much back on her feet that she was no longer stuck in the hospital and now living with Spritz...and Chica found her passion when Spritz would make love to her gently and lovingly. They lived happily together and everyday for Chica...was a new day...she never saw Foxy again since the day in the hospital.

Bonnie was still going through her training but had new metal kneecaps, eventually she would walk again...she never wanted Foxy again nor see him.

Foxy was in prison for four months...only two to go. He accepted his fate...but on his wall...he had Bonnie's name crossed out...next to it was Chica's name...uncrossed...

Freddy got more staff...his emporium was doing well.

All these are a different stories altogether...

 **THE END.**

 **NOTES: No...there won't be a sequel! This story is now completed. Sorry it was a little short lived but as some of you know, it hasn't been easy. Maybe one day, I'll redo this...but not for a long time. Two more stories to go and I'm done...getting to old for this.**


End file.
